Following thoracic surgery, for example open heart surgery, a patient normally suffers considerable pain caused by any movement of the chest, in particular when the patient breaths or coughs. Following the severe trauma of thoracic surgery, the ribs, sternum, and the muscles must be adequately supported in order to allow the region to heal. It is important, however, that the mobility of the chest is maintained and deep breathing and coughing are extremely important for the patient in order to both avoid lung infections and to aid in the healing process.
A number of devices have been employed to provide support for thoracic surgery patients. For example, rigid splints have been applied to the chest area, as have elasticated bandages. These devices have drawbacks such as the device does not allow the patient to breath freely or do not provide sufficient support. Furthermore, some prior art devices provide a fixed tension around the circumference of the chest. There are no provisions for varying the degree of tension in the supports. This is particularly important when the patient needs to cough or to perform a relatively strenuous movement. Patients are often inhibited from doing so as the severe trauma to the chest gives a feeling of weakness in the chest, and consequently contributes to the insecurity of the patient.
It would be desirable to provide a patient with a breathing support, the tension of which may be varied depending upon the requirements of the patient.